


Foul Play

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Sports, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, FIFA World Cup 2018, Facials, Football | Soccer, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Voyeurism, a lot of football terms I had to google in english, dominant yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are playing against each other on the FIFA World Cup of 2018.Can they leave their attraction out of the playing field?(or the AU in which Yuuri and Viktor are football players and have hot and steamy sex in the showers after a match)





	Foul Play

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I wrote another fanfic about a world sports event that nobody asked me for. At least these two are actually athletes in canon too right? Althrough they're not football players so my point is defeated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. If you do PLEASE leave a comment and kudos, I worked myself off to write this even if it came out long after the cup is done. I hope you like it. Any mistakes are mine, keep in mind english is not my first language. Thank you!

Viktor had played in many different places around the world before but there was nothing like the feeling of competing in his own home country. The energy he felt from the grandstands swelled his heart with pride. He knew Russia was far from perfect but he still loved his country and he was proud to represent it at the World Cup. 

Viktor fell in love with football at an early age. His parents begged him to focus on Figure Skating instead but although Viktor loved the ice, he loved the fields more. He had quit the skating lessons and focused solely on his passion and his parents had to comply. 

The Russian had problems at first, trying to pursue the sport professionally because everyone said he was too dainty for it. Viktor was tall and broad but his limbs were delicate like a dancers and his long hair attracted weird looks from his teammates. Viktor trained hard. He trained harder than everyone because of it, trying to beat out of him the physic of a figure skater and cutting short all of his hair. Football was also a very homophobic sport – much more for the fact that he was Russian – so his looks and manners were mocked all the time. By his coaches, his teammates and especially the sportive media. It cut Viktor’s heart to realize that he was actually a gay man trying to make it in a sport that dripped with toxic masculinity. 

Most of the time at that rough beginning he questioned himself if he had made the right choice. Maybe he should had stuck with figure skating, at least his dancer’s build would be appreciated instead of mocked and his sexuality wouldn’t be a problem in a sport that was considered more effeminate by the masses. 

But Viktor persevered. He really loved the path he had chosen and no one could make him back down from what he wanted. He made a deal with himself that he would become the best football player in the world and everyone who doubted him would regret. 

His break came through the eyes of Yakov Feltsman. He had been at a match where Viktor’s team was playing – he was playing in a small local team – and he was enthralled by the boy’s technique. Viktor carried his team on his back the whole match and just because of him they had won. 

Yakov had closed a contract with the boy days later and off Viktor went to play at the prestige team of Manchester United, going to live in England. In England, Viktor bloomed in many different ways. His teammates were from different parts of the world so he came across different cultures and languages, having to learn English so he could communicate with them. His teammates also didn’t care if Viktor was gay or flamboyant, so he could finally let his hair grow again and be who he was and still be an amazing football player. 

There in England, he finally was allowed to be who he was. 

Viktor had established himself as one of the best players in the world and he build his career from the ground. He had deals with famous companies, he never was involved in a scandal and he was admired by innumerous fans around the world. He made his team win championships after championships and it wasn’t long before he was named Captain of his team. 

Unfortunately the overall public couldn’t know he was gay and he guarded that secret deep inside, until he saw that Robbie Rogers had come out in 2013 and he saw the support he received from his fans that outnumbered the backlash. Viktor spent a night awake in bed thinking the pros and cons of him coming out. 

In the end he notified Yakov of what he wanted to do and he received full support from him, his team and his teammates. Yakov was sincere with him and told him that his country probably would not back him up and he probably would not be able to compete on a World Cup for Russia if he did indeed come out. He also told him that he would receive backlash nonetheless and would probably lose a few sponsorships over it but nothing they couldn’t handle. Viktor decided to do it anyways so Yakov arranged an interview with a sports magazine he knew he could trust and just like that Viktor had come out of the closet. 

It was a frenzy after that. He and his teammates had to give innumerous interviews about the subject since Viktor was the first player from a major team to come out as gay. He went to Ellen to tell his story and toured the United States giving interviews and meeting with important people. He lost less sponsorships than he thought he would and other major companies wanted to sponsor him after he came out, so nothing was lost. His country had not released any statement about it so Viktor didn’t think hard on it. 

It was a surprise when he received in March of 2018 an invitation to play as Captain for Team Russia at the World Cup. Of course Viktor had won the trophy for best football player in the World five times in a roll, beating Cristiano Ronaldo, Neymar and Lionel Messi but never in his wildest dreams had he thought his country, with all of its anti-gay laws would invite him, a very open gay man, to play for them. Viktor might be their only hope and they were desperate but he would take it. That was proof that Viktor had made it. That he was so good even his country had to wield. He went to practice that day with the biggest smile. 

Most of his teammates also received invitations to play for their respective countries so they bound over the honor. 

Although Viktor was quite excited he was also afraid that his Russian team mates would ostracize him, both for coming out and leaving the country. Fortunately, he had two allies that were titular players. Georgi Popovich that played with him when he was part of the regional team and always talked with him and Yuri Plisetsky, an young and upcoming player that was quite rude with everybody but not an ounce homophobic. If anyone on the team dared to say something nasty Yuri would be there to shut them out with curse words. Viktor couldn’t be happier. 

The three of them usually stayed together during practice and created tactics with each other. Viktor was a forward player, while Georgi was midfield and Yuuri was a center forward so they could cover the attack pretty well. The coach informed them that they would be playing against Japan in the first match and everyone groaned. Viktor was not aware that Japan was a strong competitor. 

“Japan usually isn’t so great.” Georgi said afterwards, when they were heading to the hotel in downtown Khimki. “But their Captain is an excellent ascending young player and he just signed with Real Madrid.” 

“What’s his name?” Viktor asked, curious. 

“Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuri grumbled. 

“Never heard of him.” Viktor frowned. Real Madrid was one of Manchester United biggest competitors so he would play against Yuuri on the future but he hadn’t so far. 

“He didn’t play in major leagues before.” Yuri said. “He is 21 and for what I’ve heard, he is a beast in the field. People say he is not afraid to get dirty but he isn’t malicious. He just plays a little too rough sometimes.” Yuri clearly was in awe of this Yuuri Katsuki because Viktor had never seen him talk about a player like that, not even him. 

“Well, we’ll meet him soon enough.” Viktor shrugged. 

What Yuri and Georgi had failed to mention was that Yuuri Katsuki was gorgeous. He was quite tall for a Japanese man, the second taller in his team only loosing for the goalie. He had jet black smooth hair and big chocolate eyes. His blue jersey was clinging to his toned body in all the right places and Viktor couldn’t help but notice that he had the strongest looking thighs he had ever laid his eyes on. He also had quite a toned and big butt that filled his blue shorts quite well. 

Viktor felt his heart thump hard against his chest at the vision of him and he looked down to see if it would show in his red jersey like he was in an old fashioned cartoon. Viktor wasn’t sure if he mumbled correctly the national anthem of Russia and he knew he had looked at Yuuri the whole time that the national anthem of Japan was playing. The boy – because he was a boy, he was six years younger than Viktor – sang his national anthem with pride and decorum and Viktor could feel himself melt. After that, the Referee motioned for both of the Captains to come forward and Yuri had to push him so Viktor could will his legs to move. The closer he got to Yuuri he realized how perfect he was and when he finally stood in front of him, the boy smiled and blushed softly. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov.” He raised his hand. His accent was adorable and Viktor was in love. 

The Russian raised his hand as well and grasped Yuuri’s surprisingly soft hand in his. 

“Please, call me Viktor.” He said, willing his voice not to tremble. “Mr. Nikiforov just makes me feel old.” He chuckled. 

Yuuri blushed even more. 

“I apologize. You’re not old and I’m a bit nervous because I’m a big fan.” He released Viktor’s hand and the Russian felt cold all of sudden. Yuuri’s eyes were even more beautiful beneath the harsh lights of the field. 

“No need to.” He smiled, feeling his heart beat faster when he realized Yuuri was a fan. “We’re colleagues now.” He winked, hoping it looked flirtatious. 

“More like adversaries.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t go soft on me just because you’re a fan.” He warned, smiling. 

Yuuri gave a devious smile and Viktor felt his knees tremble in want. 

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t planning to.” He winked. Viktor couldn’t say a word because the referee was back with the ball and a coin. 

“Heads or tails?” He asked Viktor. He had a thick Italian accent. 

“Heads.” He said automatically and the referee threw the coin in the air. The result was tails so Yuuri was the one who could choose between field and ball and of course he chose ball. The referee made them shook hands.

“Good luck!” Viktor wished, maybe a little too excitedly. Yuuri smiled. 

“Good luck to you too.” 

After that there was the official photo and Viktor cursed the referee who stood between them but he could still place his hand on Yuuri’s lower back and Yuuri placed his on his shoulder. Viktor felt like the touch was burning him. 

The referee whistled and the match began. Yuuri moved fluidly making it look like he was dancing whenever he weaved against players. He was quick on his feet and fast too. He was very good but Viktor was better. 

Viktor received the ball constantly from his teammates because they all knew he was the most apt to score a goal. The first one came at 26 minutes in the first half of the game when Yurio dribbled at him between a Japanese’s player feet, and since he was within the penalty area, Viktor scored. The whole stadium roared and Viktor never felt prouder of himself when his teammates went to hug and congratulate him and Yurio. 

After that first Russian goal, the Japanese team tightened their defense around Viktor which made Yuuri stay close to him at all times since he was a defender and Viktor was thrilled because Yuuri was definitely hands on. He wasn’t malicious but most of the time he was rough when trying to possess the ball, just like Yurio had said. It was much difficult for Viktor to breathe now that Yuuri was stuck to his back. He could feel every slight graze of hand, every minor push and every accidental grinding. He was never happier to be part of a contact sport. 

In one of those times when he was distracted by Yuuri’s body against his, the boy managed to rob the ball from his feet with a well-aimed kick to a team mate of his. The result was the goal that tied the game. 

Yurio yelled at Viktor for fucking up such an ease dribble and he knew he was right. He also thought that Yuuri looked even more gorgeous when he celebrated a goal. 

Viktor shook his head and threw himself on the game again, this time not easing up just because Yuuri was hot as fuck. He made a successful pass at Georgi at 41 minutes and untied the game when his teammate scored. His team merely kept the ball with them until the first half was done and they could go to the locker room and hydrate themselves. He bumped into Yuuri on their way out of the field and the boy was drenched in sweat, with his cheeks red and panting at the exertion. Viktor knew he looked quite the same with his silver hair plastered on his forehead. 

“Good game so far.” Viktor said and Yuuri smiled. 

“You too. Sorry for marking you so closely.” 

Viktor shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. It’s the job.” The Russian refrained from saying that he had enjoyed quite a lot. They parted ways and went into their separate locker rooms to strategize and rest for a bit. 

Viktor’s coach yelled at him to look at the ball instead of the cute Japanese’s ass. If his straight coach was admitting that Yuuri was cute, he must be really cute and not just a fickle of Viktor’s horny imagination. 

Inside the Japanese team locker room, Yuuri went straight for his bottle of water downing the whole thing. When he finished he realized that Nishigori – their goalie and Yuuri’s best friend on the team – was staring at him. 

“What?” Yuuri asked frowning. 

“Yuuri, you’re quite rough usually but today you were all over Nikiforov.” He commented as he sat down on the bench next to Yuuri. 

“Yeah well, he was nominated five times the best football player in the world. I had to keep my defense tight around him.” He reasoned. 

“Oh yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Takeshi mocked. “You’re sure it doesn’t have to do with the fact that you have a massive crush on him?” 

“Takeshi!” He shushed his friend, looking around the locker room. No one was paying attention to them. 

“Yuuri, everyone here knows you carry the biggest torch for Viktor.” He said but lowered his voice anyways. 

“Do you think it was too obvious?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“No, everyone knows you’re handsy.” Takeshi nodded. “Besides, Viktor looked like he was enjoying it.” 

Yuuri blushed. “Takeshi! There’s no way you can know that! You were on the other side of the field.” 

“Yes but I’m not blind like you.” He rolled his eyes. “Besides unfortunately you and Viktor were too close to the penalty area during your little game when he scored those two goals.” Yuuri winced. 

“Sorry I didn’t do a better job.” He apologized. 

‘It’s not your fault, Cap.” Takeshi said messing with Yuuri’s damp hair. “We just need to tighten our game. All of us.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Maybe you should be Captain instead of me.” Yuuri gave a self-deprecated laugh. 

“Nah, your pep talks are way better.” He patted Yuuri’s shoulder as he got up. “We need one now.” 

Yuuri sighed and got up from the bench ready to give one of his famous pep talks and lift his team’s spirits. 

 

The second half of the game started lukewarm. Japan was firm in its defense but they weren’t trying to make many attack moves. That gave Russia a false sense of security and that was all Yuuri needed when he robbed the ball from one of Viktor’s teammates feet and dribbled to the Japanese player that was closest to the box without being offside. The player scored and tied the game. 2 -2. 

After that all hell broke loose. Russia became much more aggressive since they couldn’t possibly lose on their own country. The referee distributed a couple of yellow cards to his team because they dropped several Japanese players with their slide tackles. Since Russia became more aggressive so did Japan and consequently Yuuri. During a corner kick that went inside Japan’s box Viktor went to chest trap the ball at the same time that Yuuri tried to do the same which resulted on a heavy tackle between the two of them and resulted with Yuuri getting a facefull of Viktor’s crotch. The referee stopped the match momently while the two of them groaned in pain at the impact. Yuuri blushed furiously and rolled sideways on the ground effectively removing his face from Viktor’s bulge. Medical attention weren’t needed when Yuuri got up and helped Viktor be on his feet as well. They were both blushing and the referee commanded them to move along with the game, not signalizing a fault since it was clearly an accident. 

They apologized to each other and moved along, not before Yuuri looked at Takeshi that was dying from laughter by the goal. Yuuri glared at him and flipped him off, only making Takeshi laugh harder. 

“Eyes on the ball!” Yuuri said to him. 

“I could say the same to you, Captain.” He said and Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

The game continued intense and full of faults from both teams, Yuuri was surprised the referee hadn’t pulled a red card to one of the players yet. Both coaches replaced players that received yellow cards on the match for new ones. The crowd had made their peace that the game probably would be a tie when the Assistant referee lifted the sign +5 from the sidelines signalizing the extra time. The goal that was the deal breaker came at 49 minutes of the second half with one minute to finish the match. Japan had the ball and was breaching the Russian penalty area when Georgi managed to possess the ball and ran towards Japan’s goal, dribbling the ball to Yurio and Yurio dribbled the ball to Viktor that received perfectly but saw Yuuri coming at him with a slide tackle. The only way for Viktor to scape was shoot the ball up and jump so he wouldn’t get hit. Thanking his childhood training in Figure Skating he turned in the air and scored in a perfect bicycle kick in the far corner. 

Viktor hit the ground in a oof and heard the cacophony of sounds around him as the stadium exploded in screams. It was worth the pain and bruises he would surely get on his pale skin from the fall. One minute later the game was over and Russia won. Yuuri came to congratulate Viktor with a disappointed face and the Russian felt his heartstrings being pulled from being the one that put the look there. He wanted to shout at Yuuri that it wasn’t the end of the line and that if Japan won the next match they wouldn’t be eliminated. 

Viktor entered the locker room with a sense of happiness and also sadness that he could not comprehend. All his teammates congratulated him and went to hit the showers, but Viktor waited. He didn’t like showering with everyone else because he thought it would make them uncomfortable and being in Russia he should take every precaution. The buses that drove them to their hotel would leave the stadium only after all the ruckus outside died down, so he had plenty of time. After he made sure all his teammates were gone Viktor entered the shower and let the warm water pour over him, relaxing his overworked muscles. Soon the room filled with steam, giving it an eerie vibe. Viktor knew he should not be dousing his hair in warm water but he couldn’t resist after a game. The Russian closed his eyes and was suddenly swarmed with visions of Yuuri. His eyes, his luscious hair, his lips, his thighs, his ass… Viktor was overwhelmed with such beauty. Without his permission his body started responding to his thoughts and his cock swelled. Viktor looked down with a raised eyebrow at his member. He wasn’t a teenager anymore which meant he thought he had control over his cock but apparently thinking of Yuuri was more than his self-control could handle. 

Since Viktor was sure he was alone, he wrapped a hand around his cock firmly and threw his head back with a groan, closing his eyes at the feeling. He started with unhurried motions, stroking up and down and letting his thumb graze against the slit just slightly to make him moan. Viktor was so entranced in his pleasure that he hadn’t heard the door to the locker room opening and hesitant steps echoing in the shower room and abruptly stopping behind his shower stall. 

Viktor quickened his strokes when he felt his pleasure building and groaned a choked “Yuuri!” when he imagined the younger man dropping to his knees in front of him with water cascading down his hair and back and a sinful look in his eyes. 

Soon after Viktor felt a warm and strong body pressing on him from behind with an unmistakable hard on and a hand closing around his own on his cock. The Russian yelped in surprise but melted when he heard that slightly accented voice whisper in his year:

“I thought I could lend you a hand, Viktor.” Yuuri’s voice was an octave lower than he remembered. “You look like you need it.”

Viktor whined in what could resemble something akin to Yuuri’s name and let the boy take over, which Yuuri promptly did. Yuuri’s hand was smaller than his own and moved just right to make Viktor’s knees tremble. The Japanese boy started mouthing at Viktor’s neck, licking away the droplets of water in his place and freckled skin. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s cock leaking pre-cum against his left buttock and all he wanted was for the younger man to fuck him.

“When I walked in here and saw you touching yourself I felt like I was going to explode if I didn’t touch you and then, then Viktor, you said my name and I couldn’t control myself anymore.” He whispered frantically as his hand twisted against the head of Viktor’s cock. “What were you thinking Viktor? Did you imagine you fucking me with your cock? Or perhaps it was the other way around? Did you imagine me on my knees for you?” Viktor could only moan as Yuuri’s filthy words only brought him closer to the edge. 

“Yuuri!” He whined loudly, without controlling himself. Yuuri chuckled against his ear and let go of Viktor’s cock as soon as he realized he was almost there. Viktor whined again, this time in a frustrated tone. “W-why did you stop?! Yu-UURI!” The Russian groaned half of the Japanese’s name because Yuuri choose that exact moment to kneel on the wet tiles of the floor and part Viktor’s cheeks, swiping the flat of his tongue against the older man’s hole. He started slow, lapping his tongue in an unhurried fashion while he sneaked his hand around and started stroking Viktor’s cock again even if the angle was awkward. 

Viktor could only moan against the ministrations and try to grasp at the slippery tiles, his nails scratching fruitlessly against the wet ceramic. Soon, Yuuri started to fasten his strokes and his tongue slowly breached his hole, trying to go as further as he could inside. The Russian started to feel the rush of pleasure on his lower abdomen growing and growing and growing until it bust and he came with a shout, painting the tiles with his seed. Viktor felt his legs buckle as Yuuri continued to lick at him, making aftershocks run through his body in delicious spasms. When the Japanese man was finished he bit down on Viktor’s left butt cheek keen on leaving a mark and got up from his kneeling position, fitting his body against Viktor’s and grabbing forcefully at his silver hair, pulling his face to the side so he could kiss him sloppily because of the angle and share his taste with the Russian man. Viktor had never felt more satisfied and aroused at the same time. In the meantime the Russian realized Yuuri was still hard against him, so he snaked a hand down and closed it firmly against the Japanese’s boy shaft, making Yuuri let out a beautiful moan that made Viktor want to hear it for the rest of his life. He was hooked on the drug that was Yuuri Katsuki and he never wanted to be rid of the addiction. 

“I want to suck you off.” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s soft lips as he turned around and stared at Yuuri’s chocolate eyes, making the boy shiver. 

“That might be one of my dreams actually.” He replied dazedly and blushed at his slip of the tongue causing Viktor to smirk. It was funny to see how Yuuri could be this incredibly sexy being with an immense erotic aura when he was in charge but this shy and innocent young thing when he was deprived of control. Viktor was in love. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, such a naughty boy you are.” Viktor said with a tsk. “Are you telling me that you imagined me like this before?” He asked as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of the Japanese boy. “Did you imagine that I would grab your cock like this?” He grabbed Yuuri’s cock again and gave it an experimental stroke causing Yuuri to buckle his pelvis. “Did you look at your posters of me and imagined yourself coming on my face, mouth and chest?” He gave Yuuri’s cock a tiny lick. “Tell me Yuuri, how many times have you come for me already depriving me of the feeling of personally making you cum?” He chuckled when Yuuri gasped as he engulfed the head of his cock, swiping his tongue around and licking at the slit that leaked pre-cum steadily. “Well, now I’ll just have to make it count, aren’t I?” He whispered, the heat of his breath hitting Yuuri’s cock directly. With that final question Viktor went to town engulfing Yuuri’s cock to the hilt, working around his gag reflex. Thankfully Yuuri was average so he could prevent from gagging quite well as the boy grabbed his hair. Viktor could feel that the boy was trying not to thrust and hurt him but Viktor squeezed his thighs in acknowledge and pushed Yuuri deeper, encouraging him to thrust and completely use Viktor’s mouth as a fuck hole. 

With that permission Yuuri groaned loudly and started to thrust, each time getting deeper and faster until he was effectively fucking Viktor’s throat. The Russian could feel tears leaking down his blue eyes and spit running down the sides of his mouth but his vision was focused on Yuuri’s pleased face. The boy’s mouth was opened in an O and his cheeks were flushed red with the exertion and pleasure. His dark hair was splatted on his face, both from sweat and from the water that was still running, hitting Yuuri’s back steadily. It was the most beautiful thing Viktor had ever seen in his life. The Russian spotted the exact millisecond when Yuuri realized he was going to cum. His breath hitched and his eyes opened as he gasped “Vik-Viktor I’m going to-.” And then he was pulling his hard cock out of Viktor’s open and willing mouth and was coming all over the Russian’s face, some ending up on his mouth as well as his lips which Viktor enthusiastically lapped up. Yuuri was looking at him in a dazed awe as Viktor greedily swallowed as much cum as he could. Yuuri pulled him up and kissing him under the stream of water, effectually cleaning Viktor’s face and sharing his taste. 

“Well, this was fun.” Viktor muttered hoarsely against Yuuri’s lips making the boy chuckle amusedly. “I hope you win the next game.” 

“I will.” Yuuri said with conviction. “The next team won’t have you there to distract me with your amazing ass.” 

“Amazing ass and excellent skills.” Viktor added and Yuuri nodded. “You better win, I won’t mind doing this again in our next match together. Actually, I wouldn’t mind doing this the rest of the Cup. Maybe even when we return to our respective teams now that I know you’ll be playing against me all season.” 

“Careful, Mister Nikiforov.” Yuuri smiled wickedly. “Some might say you are fraternizing with the enemy.”

“If the enemy keeps fucking me this good, I don’t give a shit about what they’ll say.” 

“Good, I don’t either. I always wanted to have an enemy with benefits.” Yuuri winks and kisses Viktor again, in what Viktor hoped would be a current thing.


End file.
